Demetri Volturi: Role of Honour
by MagneticMischief
Summary: Post-BD, One year after the events of Breaking Dawn, Demetri Volturi is tasked with a covert mission in Forks, Washington, during which he falls in love, causing him to question his ideals and everything he knows. R / R!
1. Prologue

Sienna, Italy  
May 8, 2008

It was a rather chilly night, generally unusual for the time of evening and location. Italy was generally warm around that time of year. And yet, even with the strange weather, the streets were still packed with a billion and one people who could be doing a billion and one things other than meandering at the shops of street vendors and buying a billion and one things that they can't afford and don't need.

But the busy streets were a powerful contrast to the seemingly abandoned Muestopher Industries skyscraper, which not one of the billion and one people ever suspected to be anything but ordinary.

Little did they know that it was really a front for some of the most dangerous criminals and gangsters in Europe.

And yet, even they were completely oblivious to the far greater beings to fear among their own ranks. For as the mobsters went about their daily routines throughout the building, an gangster named Zeus living among them was really a vampire, with connections to forces that were planning to change the balance of power on the planet.

As Zeus made his way up to his office on the top floor of the building through the elevator, he talked on his phone to his mysterious benefactor.

"Yes, yes I understand, Mr. Joham. Yes, I just have a few matters of business to attend to here in Sienna, and then I'll pick up that important package for you in Madagascar. I should be in the Amazon within the week. See you then. And no, don't worry, the Volturi are almost definitely unaware of our plans. I wouldn't expect any trouble from them. Alright? Good night."

He hung up as he arrived at his dark office on the top floor. But, as he moved to turn on the lights, he was caught off guard by a voice that greeted him through the blackness.

"Aro thought you decent enough to give you a bit of authority among our kind, Mr. Zeus. He did not take too pleasantly to finding out that you repaid him by making yourself quite so conspicuous."

Zeus turned around quickly to find a tall, lean vampire dressed in a casual black suit sitting nonchalantly at his desk. It was an individual he had heard of all too well, and knew to fear. Zeus attempted to hide his worry and smirked.

"Ah, the famous Demetri of the Volturi. Some call you the greatest tracker in the world. How ever did you find me? I tried to cover my tracks pretty thoroughly."

"I never lost you." Demetri replied, cocking his head. "Plus trails of bloody corpses and destruction were a bit of a giveaway."

Zeus chuckled. "Collateral damage, you know. But still, I must say, you're here sooner than expected."

"Had enough time to stop for a snack." Demetri grinned.

"Really!" said Zeus in mock surprise.

Demetri winked. "Collateral damage, you know."

"Well you look relatively decent for a wanted man. I assumed the hit I got placed on you would keep you out my hair for a little while."

Demetri shrugged. "I work best under pressure. A few cops and SWAT troopers makes little difference in my efficiency."

Zeus was already well aware of Demetri's exploits with the law from the news, but had presumed him dead in the struggle anyway. He sat down in a chair facing Demetri.

"Tell me tracker, do you ever feel any guilt on your missions?"

Demetri leaned in closer to Zeus. "Well I certainly wouldn't be very good at my job if I did."

As Demetri spoke, Zeus had pressed a few buttons on his cell phone, and tapped the building's security desk into the room. They were surely on their way up the elevator that very moment.

Zeus chuckled. "Well you needn't worry much longer. Your job is about much, much -"

But before Zeus could finish his sentence, a massively thick individual burst from a closet door in the room and flung itself at Zeus, slamming him to the ground and pinning him there.

Demetri got up from the desk and walked over to Zeus, looking down at him and smiling.

"Yes. Considerably."

The giant individual then moved off of Zeus, allowing Demetri to pick him up by the throat and casually snap his neck, letting his lifeless corpse fall to the floor.

Demetri looked over to his ally. "Impeccable timing, Felix!"

Felix grinned. "Thanks. But next time, I get to make the kill!"

"And leave me to save your sorry hide again?" Demetri laughed. "I'll consider it."

But the partners' banter was soon interrupted by a dozen hired guns bursting through the office door and entering the room, guns locked and gloating.

Demetri and Felix put their hands behind their heads, then glanced at each other, smiling.

"This is where the fun begins." Demetri said. "Ladies first, Felix?"

Felix scoffed at Demetri's teasing, but then, with superhuman speed, the two vampires flung themselves at the terrified humans, trying their very hardest to block out their screams as they tore them to pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About ten minutes later, Demetri and Felix emerged from the office, disheveled and covered in blood, with Demetri closing the door to the ravaged office behind them and placing a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob, before the two began their decent on the elevator.

"So!" Felix grinned. "I think I killed a few more people than you back there. According to our little bet, doesn't that mean a get a night with Heidi?"

"Best two out of three." Demetri grumbled. "And you would never even last a night with Heidi anyway."

Felix laughed. "We'll see..."

As they reached the ground floor, Demetri and Felix calmly exited the elevator and walked through the lobby toward the door, with nearly everybody in the vicinity jaw-dropped at their unorthodox appearance.

But before they could leave, the secretary at the front desk timidly approached Demetri.

"Um, excuse me sir, but I didn't quite catch your name when you arrived." The secretary said, holding out a clipboard of signatures.

Demetri and Felix stared at the cowardly man for a moment, before Demetri took the clipboard and signed his name down.

"The name's Volturi." He said with a wink and a smile. "Demetri Volturi."


	2. Chapter 1

Volterra, Italy  
May 9th, 2008

Volterra was not much different than Sienna on the whole, with its hustling bustling streets, crowded marketplaces, and seas of tourists. However, unlike Sienna, Volterra was more reverential and lively, with a nonexistent crime rate. Not even the worst kind of scum and villainy would think of setting up a base of operations from within the beautiful city.

Of course, if he tried to anyway, they'd discover that the Volturi had gotten there first. And after being there for thousands of years, they had grown to become pretty territorial.

Demetri however, was not. He had never been one to stay cooped up in one spot, and much preferred to travel to far off, exotic places, and meet new and exciting people. Of course, in his line of work, killing them usually follow suit, but to him that was just another benefit.

As he and his loyal partner Felix made their way through the crowds of tourists and approached the bombastic, marble doors leading into the Volturi's underground fortress, Demetri couldn't help but grin. Although he didn't consider himself a sentimental creature, he did always like the feeling he got when he returned back home, or rather, the closest thing he had ever had to "home", another mission accomplished.

Upon entering the Volturi's palace, Demetri and Felix could clearly see that they had remodeled while they were away. The reception area now screamed 1960's office, veritably empty with the exception of a lone woman, the latest of the Volturi's human receptionists, at her desk next to a large, heavily bolted metallic door.

The woman, dark-haired, slender, and quite attractive in her shimmering red dress, noticed the two approaching.

"I don't care what you think," Felix whispered in Demetri's ear, "She's way hotter than Bianca."

Demetri smirked. "But what about Gianna?"

Felix frowned. "Nope, not even close. And c'mon, why'd you have to mention her? You know how I feel about that..."

Demetri laughed. "So sorry, Romeo. It won't happen again."

"Well sorry we can't all be cold hearted bastards like you, old friend." Felix teased.

But before Demetri could rebuttal, Desedaria interrupted, clearly not amused by the pair's banter. "Demetri! Felix! Where have you been? Aro has been expecting you for ages!" She said, while pressing a little red button on her desk to buzz the two in.

Demetri sat on Desedaria's desk and wrapped his arms around her flirtatiously. She scoffed and quickly moved out of his grasp.

Demetri frowned playfully. "Lovely Desedaria, what gives?"

"Me, given an ounce of encouragement." Desedaria responded flatly, moving closer to Demetri and lovingly eyeing the fresh new suit he had donned. "You've never taken me to dinner looking like this. You've never taken me to dinner..."

Demetri grinned and clasped her hands, pulling her close. "I would, you know. But I've always thought you deserving enough to skip the frivolities, Desedaria."

Desedaria leaned against Demetri's head and whispered in his ear. "Flattery will get you nowhere - but don't stop trying."

But the two were soon interrupted by the metal door behind them slowly turning open to reveal Jane, a young member of the Volturi guard, one of Aro's personal confidantes, and someone who Demetri personally didn't care for.

Jane frowned at Demetri and Desedaria. "Classy Demetri. Getting bored with having your own personal whore?"

Demetri smirked. "Jealous, Jane? And as you mentioned it, what Heidi and I do during our days, we keep to ourselves. But our nights...well that's between her and me, eh?"

Jane glared at Demetri, ignoring his quip. "Aro wishes to speak with you immediately."

"Whatever you say. Always good to see you, mother hen." Demetri chuckled, winking at a fuming Jane and patting her on the head as he walked by. Felix followed suit, sparing a moment to wink at Desedaria, who blushed.

Felix caught up with Demetri as the two began their trek down the labrinthyian corridors that made up the Volturi's palace.

"Always the women, eh, Demetri?"

"Of course, old friend." Demetri replied. "That is my curse."

Felix chuckled and separated from Demetri, going down another hallway as Demetri approached the throne room of Aro, Caius, and Marcus, grandiose and medieval in nature.

Upon Demetri's arrival, Aro rose from his throne and approached Demetri. Caius and Marcus stayed seated, their ageless eyes locked on Demetri, as if to study him.

"Ah, Demetri! My favorite soldier has returned!"

He reached out his hand toward Demetri in to read his thoughts. Demetri however, preferred people, especially Aro, to stay out of his head, and did not return the sediment, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"With all due respect," Demetri retorted slyly, "I wasn't under the intention that we were fighting a war...sir."

But Aro, unfazed, simply winked at Demetri and returned to his throne. "Not yet. Now, kneel, my friend."

Reluctantly, Demetri followed Aro's command and kneeled before the throne.

"Zeus is dead. He won't be causing any more trouble."

Aro frowned in mock disappointment. "Such a shame. But, rules are rules, I'm afraid."

"Sir," Demetri asked, "You said something about a war. To what war were you referring? What's coming?"

Aro smiled and put his hand around Demetri, walking him to the balcony in the throne room which overlooked the picturesque Volterra skyline.

"The world is changing, Demetri. Our kind has drastically altered since our inception. And now, there are even whispers of revolution against us who generously lead them. And these whispers can all be rooted to one source, one particular event that changed everything."

Immediately, Demetri remembered the event Aro was referring to. "The stand off." he replied. "The Cullens and the hybrid child."

"Precisely. The Cullens' blatant disregard of our laws against the immortal children seems to have started a fire. And due to the alliance they had so lovingly created, that fire is spreading. Quickly."

Demetri was confused. "What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

Aro looked at Demetri, his voice dead serious. "They need to be reminded of the order of things. You and Felix are to take six of our best guardsmen and go to the Cullens' territory. Watch over their every move, and if they make any sort of indiscretion, any at all, you are to sort it out. Quickly. I don't suppose that should be any difficulty?"

But Demetri wasn't convinced. "With all due respect, our last encounter with the Cullens was over a year ago. Why are we choosing to act on this now? And in such a foolhardy, dangerous manner?"

"Because things are worse now, dear Demetri. Far, far worse. So I am asking to to go in there, quickly and quietly, and do what is necessary to restore order."

Demetri scoffed. "Through what means?"

Knowing he knew full well the answer to his question, Aro ignored Demetri. "Again, I trust this won't be a problem? Particularly for a vampire of your talents."

Demetri hesitated. Both his gut and brain were screaming the obvious at him: everything about this assignment was wrong, and if he failed, he could start a war, and not one the Volturi were prepared to fight.

But that was the glory of it. Because he wouldn't fail. And as far as he was concerned, the Cullens could all burn in Hell.

"No." Demetri said. "No problem at all."

Aro smiled. "Excellent! Good luck, my dear Demetri, as always!"

But as Demetri strolled casually out of the throne room, Caius and Marcus's cold piercing glares still locked on him, he had only a simple reply:

"I don't need luck."

As he left the throne room, Demetri was greeted almost immediately by Renata, a slight, frail, yet cool and collected young woman who served as Aro's personal assistant and bodyguard.

"Welcome back Demetri." she greeted him. "Can I offer you any assistance?"

"Of course, Renata." Demetri smiled. "I need you to go find Felix and tell him to pack his toothbrush and pajamas and gather up the boys. We're headed to Forks in about an hour. I don't -"

But Demetri was interrupted by the presence of a familiar essence in the area. And then he remembered that he couldn't leave without spending a little time with his personal source of entertainment around the palace. And Demetri's type of entertainment could be more than a little time consuming.

"On second thought," he corrected himself, "make that an hour and a half."

"Very good, sir." Renata smiled. "Have a nice trip, sir."

"Thank you, Renata."

And as Renata set off down the corridor, Demetri made his way to his own personal living quarters, mostly bare, but with the occasional trinket or souvenir from his previous missions placed about the shelves. And standing in the center of it all, flirtatiously smiling and scantily clad in a red satin corset (and very little else), stood Heidi.

Demetri smiled. "Hi honey. I'm home."

Heidi grinned. "I've been waiting patiently for you."

"Yes, well it seems your patience isn't to be rewarded." Demetri said nonchalantly. "I have a plane to catch."

"That's too bad." Heidi pouted with mock sadness, strolling up to Demetri and wrapping her arms around him and sensually kidding his neck.

"When did you say you had to leave?" Heidi whispered in his ear.

Demetri looked her in the eyes. "Immediately."

In response to this, Heidi unbuttoned her corset and let it fall to the floor. Demetri fondly scanned her bare picturesque body, very much like an artist examining his masterpiece.

He chuckled. "Well, almost immediately."

Smiling, Heidi threw herself at Demetri and the two fell to his bed, used only for little romps such as this, passionately kissing and tearing at each other's clothing, as the door slammed shut behind them, leaving Demetri thoroughly entertained for the next hour and a half.

Home sweet home...


	3. Chapter 2

Forks, Washington  
May 10th, 2008

Forks, Washington. Population: Three thousand five hundred and thirty two. Three thousand five hundred and thirty two men, women, and children. All with hopes, dreams, thoughts, prayers; the things that made them human, the things that made up their very souls. And now, they were Three thousand five hundred and thirty two pieces of potential collateral damage that Demetri could and would easily destroy without a second thought if he needed to.

Whenever Demetri came to a new place, his powers of tracking would immediately come into effect, and the essences of every single creature in the general area would come flooding into his mind. It had taken some getting used to; Demetri used to find it overwhelming, now he found it exhilarating.

Very few people understood the powers of a tracker, and what they entailed. Demetri could do more than just follow one individual from Point A to Point B to Point C, he could follow any creature within the vicinity of his path from Point A all the way to Point Z, whilst studying their movements, mannerisms, and eventually completely reading and knowing everything about them. He could hear, see, feel, and analyze anything and everything around him. His mind was a veritable computer, constantly thinking and processing his surroundings in every conceivable way.

He was in many ways the most dangerous and perfect hunting machine the world had ever seen. It was fact his allies appreciated and his enemies knew to fear.

And even as he sat in the driver's seat of his personal black Aston Martin Vanquish, Felix in the passenger's seat and six of the Volturi guard's most dangerous members in a large black van directly behind them, all en route to their destination, Demetri's cold, calculating, precise mind was already at work, trying to pick apart the variables of the assignment, working to figure out how exactly he was going to pull off this particular mission. But amongst all of that, and not to mention the presence of everything in Forks revealing itself in his subconscious, one question for Demetri loomed over all else: what exactly wasn't Aro telling him?

Of course, it was rather hard to concentrate when Felix insisted on having AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" blaring through the speakers (one of his personal favorite songs, much to Demetri's distaste).

"So what exactly is the plan here?"

"For some reason, Aro wants us to investigate the activities of the Cullen clan and see what they are up to." Demetri explained. "If we find that there is anything out of place, we're supposed to...act upon it."

Felix grinned. "Freaking perfect. Can't wait to kick some Cullen ass."

But Demetri wasn't amused. He glared at Felix through his sunglasses. "Let me make this very clear. Something else is obviously going on here. Why else would Aro send us in the first place? But until I figure that out, make no mistake, this is a recon mission. We are going to go in there, make sure that the Cullens are abiding by our rules, and if they're dot, we right the wrong peacefully. In short, we get in and get out as quickly as possible. We are not here to start a fight. Got it?"

"Peacefully? Since when was that one of your strong suits, old friend?" Felix taunted.

"Since, if we make even the most minuscule of errors here, we could start a war. No pressure." Demetri replied, to which Felix laughed, seemingly unaware of just how serious his partner actually was.

Eventually, the Volturi convoy reached the dreary center of the town, everything still drenched by the rain. Demetri parked the Aston Martin in front of the Forks police station and stepped out to observe the area, Felix following suit.

At first glance, Forks, Washington was a perfectly ordinary and perfectly boring place. Every conceivable surface seemed to be damp with rain, the skies were bleak, and people went about their lives as slowly and surely as they most certainly did with anything else they ever did. Demetri could accredit this monotony to the fact that it was a Saturday, the end of the supposed work week to which any liveliness was at an all-time low in America, a far cry from the seemingly constant activity in Italy. But Forks was seeming to redefine dullness, and Demetri's mind and tracking senses were still working to adjust to it all. Which was in itself ironic, as they were most used to the hustle and bustle of life in Volterra, and all of the insanity therein.

"Felix, stay in the truck with the others. I will return momentarily." Demetri ordered while approaching the door to the police station.

"Where are you going?" Felix asked.

Demetri turned to his partner and grinned. "Know thy enemy, my friend."

Felix rolled his eyes and obeyed as Demetri entered the station. It was a small, cramped building, which was barely lit, reeked of human sweat, cigar smoke, and stale two-week old donuts, and had the constant sounds of keyboards typing and outdated phones ringing. By both human and vampire standards, it was rather unpleasant.

Demetri's analysis of things was soon cut short by a brown-haired, middle-aged human officer, the police chief at further glance, approaching him at the front desk. Demetri immediately began concocting a suitable cover story.

"Hi," The officer said, his mind clearly more interested in the American football game that had occurred the previous night as evidenced by the faint aroma of light beer on his breath and the worn sporting jersey underneath his police uniform. "Listen, we're kinda swamped here today with paperwork. Is there anything real quick I can help you with?"

It was time for Demetri to put his cover story into effect. "Yeah, Chief...Swan," Demetri said, easily covering up the underlying Italian accent in his voice and exchanging it for something a bit more America, yet considerably less successful at masking his surprise at the officer's slightly familiar last name, "I'm visiting town and all, and I was just wondering if you could give me directions."

Chief Swan furrowed his brow, investigating Demetri. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be related to the Cullen family, would you?"

Demetri faked a smile. "Yeah, that's just the house I needed directions to! I'm Eddie's cousin! We spent nearly everyday together as kids. Nigh inseparable we were!"

"Nigh inseparable, eh?" Chief Swan said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't remember seeing you at the wedding."

Damn.

"I was in the back. And I had to leave early."

"I've never heard of Edward having any cousins."

"I live pretty far away."

"But seriously though, he's never mentioned you to me before."

"You two talk a lot?"

"I'm his father-in-law."

Damn.

Clearly, this wasn't working. But, you couldn't win them all. Time to abort.

"Eh...um...on second thought, I know we're I'm going." Demetri stammered, never breaking character. "Thanks anyway...Uncle."

Chief Swan grunted at this.

And as Demetri walked out the door, he couldn't help but add: "Nice game last night, eh?"

"There was no game last night." Chief Swan replied.

Damn. Today was not Demetri's day.

As Demetri exited the police station, he was quickly teased for his failure via a text from Felix:

"What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead? -F"

Demetri replied:

"Quiet you. I can't track the Cullens myself, or they'll catch on to us. I have to find their residence some other way. -D"

But as Demetri was texting, a young woman carrying several boxes was walking straight at him, also not paying attention. Now, any other ordinary person would've instantly collided with the woman.

But Demetri was not ordinary. And he always paid attention.

So with split-second speed, Demetri moved out of the way and the woman stumbled to the ground, dropping her things everywhere.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry!" Demetri said in mock sympathy, helping the young woman up, and picking up her packages. "I wasn't minding where I was going."

"No it's alright," the woman said, making herself presentable again after her stumble, "Stupid me, always the klutz! I...uh...whoa..."

The woman was speechless at the sight of Demetri's physical appearance. Being a hunter, it was beneficial that Demetri's physique was perfectly well-toned and permanently statuesque. All the better to ensnare his targets. Unfortunately however, his targets were very rarely female. So his looks usually ended up being a benefit he used to bewitch beautiful women. Not that he had any complaints there...

Finally the woman spoke. "I...I'm Jessica...you...um...you have my package."

Initially confused, Demetri soon realized he was in fact carrying one of her parcels in his arms.

"Pardon me, it would seem I do." He grinned sheepishly, returning Jessica her box.

Jessica struggled to make logical sentences in front of Demetri. "You're...um...you wouldn't happen to be a Cullen would you?"

Demetri quickly analyzed Jessica. Easily distracted by attractive males. Packages obviously containing American romantic comedies from the 1990's. Wearing a "Forks High School: Class of 2006" T-shirt.

In summary: recent high school graduate struggling to get off the ground and make a life for herself. Therefore, very vulnerable and easily manipulable.

An excellent combination any day of the week. Demetri decided to keep his normal voice for this one, as not much effort seemed required to get what he needed from her.

Demetri grinned. "I get that quite a bit actually. I am a friend of the Cullens's from out of town, here to pay them a visit."

"So you're not here for the party then?"

That caught Demetri's attention. "Party? Pray tell..."

"Yeah it's this big bash the Cullen's have been planning for months at their place." Jessica explained.

"Well," Demetri smiled. "I suppose that gives me two reasons to stick around then."

Jessica giggled. "It is invite-only though..."

Demetri leaned in close to her and smoothly wrapped his hand around hers, whispering in her ear flirtatiously. "I suppose I'll have to be your plus one then, eh?"

Jessica stared deeply and longingly into Demetri's eyes, nodding feverishly. "Well...um...then...you can come over to my place at eight before we go to the party then?"

"The party starts so early?"

Jessica grinned sensually. "No, but I do."

Demetri chuckled. "You're an angel. But seriously though, I'll drive. And where exactly will I be heading to get to this little gathering?"

Jessica closed her eyes, clearly not paying any attention as she answered Demetri. "What, the Cullens' place? You just keep going down that road, take a left, it's right on the outskirts of town. You can't miss it."

Success.

Demetri grinned. "Thank you, my dear. I'll see you tonight then!"

Jessica smirked teasingly as she slipped a small slip of paper with her home address into Demetri's pants pocket. "You better be ready for me, hot stuff."

Demetri winked as Jessica strutted away towards the post office. He turned around to face the truck parked in front of the police station, with Felix in the front seat glaring at him, clearly frustrated at him for seemingly mixing business with pleasure...again.

He casually strode into the truck and handed Felix the slip of paper Jessica's address. "Merry Christmas, old friend."

After marveling the slip of paper for a brief moment, Felix bewilderedly looked at Demetri. "What happened out there?"

Demetri turned to the back, and addresses Felix and the other guardsmen with a smile, while donning a pair of sunglasses.

"Gentlemen, suit up. It's party time."


	4. Chapter 3

Forks, Washington  
May 10th, 2008

Demetri hated parties. Not because he was particularly antisocial or anything of that nature. It was just that focus was a key necessity for the success of his tracking abilities. And amongst all of the chaos of a social gathering such as this, operating was bloody difficult. During his early years as a vampire, it was damn well impossible. But a great deal had changed since then, a fact that Demetri constantly reminded himself.

As Demetri approached the Cullens' extravagant house, radiating with multicolored lights and booming with some sort of indie-rock music (nothing that Demetri could recognize of course, he hardly had the time or patience to keep up with the popular songs of the 21st century), his need to adjust and fidget at his tailor-made Brioni evening suit reminded him of another reason as to why he hated parties: they were nothing but a waste of time. Why should he have to dress up particularly elegantly and work so hard to make such a good impression for anyone, least of all someone that he is targeted to kill on an assignment?

It's not like they especially would be able to be impressed for very long.

Demetri parked his Aston Martin  
and approached the entrance to the party, all the while trying to look through the crowd for Felix and his oblivious date. His phone then vibrated with a text from his partner:

"On the way. -F"

Demetri replied:

"Good. It's already pretty clear that the Cullens are playing a peculiar hand this evening. -D"

"How so? -F"

"Think about it. They have precognition on their side. They have almost definitely known about us and our intentions the minute we arrived here. -D"

"Yeah. So? -F"

"So...they still are having a massive party. Why would they do that with us in the area? -D"

"Huh...good point. Suppose that's why you're the brains of the operation. Most of the time. -F"

"Don't flatter yourself, old friend. And don't take too much longer to show up either. -D"

"Of course! After all, the party don't start 'till I walk in! -F"

Chucking at his partner's always rather childish sense of humor, Demetri began to make his way into the party. The Cullens' home was now filled with people, human and vampire alike (Demetri made sure to mentally note the other vampire covens in attendance for future reference).

Demetri certainly couldn't fault the Cullens's sense of style. While their living space certainly wasn't anything close to the ancient grace of his quarters back in Volterra, it was functional, certainly enough so to accommodate the crowd of men and women dressed in ill-fitting formal wear with ill-fitting smiles on their faces. The air was filled with the musty scent of cheap cologne, newly-opened alcohol, and the sound of nervous laughter at jokes that clearly weren't the least bit funny.

If Demetri appreciated parties, it was only because they showed humanity's true colors. Their craving for status symbols and overpowering greed. He had always found them quite distasteful in concept, no matter how tasteful they were otherwise.

Demetri made his way through the sea of two-faced deceptions and bad decisions, occasionally receiving a double take from a reasonably attractive human woman and a subsequently glare from said human woman's male companion, until he reached the center of the dance floor, the best place for his abilities to observe the general area for any signs of the gathering's hosts. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly and deeply, as his ultra-keen senses began to scan the room, noting every person, every heartbeat, every breath, every movement, every bead of sweat, every-

Demetri opened his eyes as a particularly oblivious couple, cackling madly, knocked into him as they walked by. He cursed under his breath. World's best tracker or not, this was intolerable. He straightened his suit and made his way towards the outside pavilion. Perhaps a less crowded atmosphere would yield better results.

As he passed through the doorway to the outside area, Demetri noticed the arrival of Felix, more or less undercover with the human Jessica happily on his arm. Demetri nodded knowingly to his partner, silently instructing him to keep the area under surveillance. He could tell that Felix more or less received the message, but was slightly more preoccupied with his already slightly tipsy date. Demetri chuckled. Good for Felix. He rarely got the pleasure of receiving the "distractions" on their missions together, and almost definitely appreciated the change of pace.

The outdoor party was even more elegant. The massive pavilion combined the modernist flair of the house with the luscious woodland flora, and the whole area was littered with twinkling, sparkling lanterns, which lit up their surroundings like the night sky. Demetri was hesitant with this particular choice of words, but it was almost beautiful. Almost.

But Demetri's admiration of it all was soon cut short when his tracking senses kicked in. He tensed. Someone had taken notice of him. And not in the good way.

Not wishing to start a confrontation so out in the open, Demetri made his way to an illuminated table under the pavilion, not far from the dance floor. He could feel his pursuer do the same, and as he sat down, she followed suit, taken the seat across from him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Alice Cullen, clad in a silky black dress, revealing her slender yet no less pixie-like body, questioned, grinning confidently yet warningly from across the table.

Demetri looked her up and down and smirked. "Well, I am now. You know, I was wondering when we'd be having this conversation. Of course we haven't officially met."

Alice raised her eyebrow. "I've heard the stories. Plus we did meet. Twice. The first time you threatened me. The second time you threatened my family. Ringing any bells?"

Demetri grinned. "Now that doesn't sound at all like me! I consider myself far above threatening beautiful women."

Alice smiled curtly and leaned in close. "No, that's right. From what I understand, you view women as cheap, dispensable pleasures, rather than meaningful pursuits."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Demetri mockingly scolded. "You seem quite misinformed."

"You don't." Alice responded. "You were expecting us to retaliate."

"Obviously. With your gifts, you had to have seen us coming from the moment we were assigned our mission. That easy would've given you enough time to prepare a counter-strike."

"So?"

"So why didn't you?"

Alice hesitated for a moment. "I was able to convince the others otherwise. I was hoping we could reason and cooperate with you. I really would rather not start a war, you know."

Demetri shrugged. "Aro seems to think otherwise."

Alice scoffed. "Well I don't plan on fueling the flames of Aro's paranoia. From what I hear, he's got enough to worry about already."

"I tend to not concern myself with the world at large." Demetri said. "Bad for business."

"And what business is that?" Alice spat back. "Being half-playboy, half-hitman?"

Demetri chuckled. "More or less. I prefer the phrase 'problem solver'.

"You're not the only one who can solve problems, Demetri. We'll offer you peaceful escort out of Forks, but that means you leave. Tonight."

Demetri leaned in close. "Apologies, Miss Cullen, but, even in that dress, I don't take orders from women."

Alice smiled to conceal her frustration. "Mrs." She corrected. "I'm married."

Demetri raised his eyebrow. "Happily?"

"More than you'd know." Alice shrugged. "Or do you think happiness is little more than an expensive watch? Rolex?" She questioned, eyeing the watch on Demetri's wrist.

"Omega."

"Beautiful. Huh, I quite like this whole threatening business. Rose told me It'd be fun."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself."

"And it's given me perfect time to size you up. Seeing as this is the first time we've met and not been distracted by trying to murder each other."

Demetri grinned, entertained by their back-and-forth. "Convenient. So what do you surmise, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Well, having just met you, I wouldn't go as far as calling you a cold-hearted bastard..."

"No, of course not."

Alice smiled, clearly also enjoying herself. "But it wouldn't be a stretch to imagine. You pride yourself on being a sexist, misogynist dinosaur, whose boyish charms have clearly inflated your ego to the point of it having its own zip code. So as charming as you are, Demetri, I'm afraid your particular skill set is rather wasted on me."

"That's too bad." Demetri responded. "And just when things were getting interesting."

But their conversation was soon interrupted by the arrival of another vampire, who judging by his particularly strong glare and golden eyes piercing at Demetri, was Alice's husband.

"So what the hell are you doing here, then?" He asked Demetri, speaking in a particularly strong Southern drawl.

Demetri paid Alice's tightly-fitting dress another look. "...bird-watching?"

Enraged by Demetri's quip, Alice's husband grabbed Demetri by his suit and hoisted him up threateningly. Alice rushed over and attempted to break the two up.

"Jasper, please don't! He wasn't-" she pleaded.

"Go inside, Alice." Jasper responded, ignoring her.

"But Jazz-"

"Now!" He roared, shutting her up.

Sparing one last look at Demetri, Alice sadly rushed back inside. Seeing her upset angered him. Through his rage, he couldn't help but be surprised. This was new.

"So," Jasper growled at Demetri. "You think you can humiliate me and just walk away?"

"Yeah." Demetri said, grinning.

Jasper tightened his grip. "We'll not this time. Cause this time, I'm going to finish you myself."

Demetri cocked his head. "What, no small-talk? No chit-chat? That's the trouble with the world today. No one takes the time to threaten seriously anymore. It's a lost art."

Jasper prepared to grasp his hands around Demetri's throat. "Not easy to be jokey when you're dead..."

But he was soon interrupted by the arrival of yet another vampire, who pulled Jasper and Demetri apart. Demetri did in fact recognize this one. Carlisle.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Carlisle scolded. "You can't do this here, too many people."

Jasper gathered himself, straightened out his suit and nodded, before glaring once more at Demetri and heading back inside.

Carlisle then looked to Demetri, concerned. "And what are you doing here, Demetri?"

Demetri looked over to the entrance to the house and saw Felix there, his eyes sending a clear message. It was time to go.

Demetri looked back to Carlisle. "...just leaving. Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Cullen. Give my regards to the Lion and the Lamb."

And on that note, Demetri quickly strode back over to Felix.

"They're starting to catch on. We've gotta go."

"Agreed. Right behind you." Demetri nodded.

With that said, Demetri and Felix sped back through the house to make a quick getaway in the Aston Martin.  
The party was starting to die down now, with only a few guests remaining. One of which was Felix's date Jessica, who was looking quite disheveled and drunk to the point of lunacy. As the two Volturi guardsmen left the building, she was quick to notice, and bid them a few last parting words before passing out:

"Call me?"


	5. Chapter 4

Forks, Washington  
May 10th, 2008

Once there was a fair bit of distance from the Cullens's party, Demetri loosened his tie. Attending the party had been useful, but he always hated abrupt exits, preferring instead to depart from such gatherings with a bit more class. But no matter, they had gotten what they came for.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to dine and dash, Felix?" He finally spoke, eyeing his partner.

Felix smirked. "The dining comes later, old friend."

Demetri shook his head. "Absolutely not. The Cullens are clean. And if we go back there, we risk causing a scene. It's best to leave now, while we still can."

Felix chuckled. "Oh Demetri, I thought a guy as smart as you would get it by now. This was never about judging the Cullens' guilt."

Demetri looked at Felix. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll see when we get back to the hotel." Felix said, a thin smile on his lips.

Demetri sat back in his seat, confused. He detested surprises. And whatever Felix had up his sleeve would probably be no exception. It could even prove to be deadly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the car ride was silent. Once they reached the hotel room, Felix shut the door, while Demetri looked at him, desperate for answers.

"Alright, now tell me what the bloody hell this is all about. What do you mean the Cullens' guilt doesn't matter? That's all that matters. That's our mission."

Felix chuckled. "No, that's /your/ mission. You really think that Aro would send in a squad of his finest killers to make sure that the greatest threat to the Volturi were all being good little boys and girls? The Cullens' guilt was determined from the moment they chose to defy us, Demetri. And now, we're here to finish the job."

Demetri paused at first, putting the pieces together. "So...that's what this was all about. Peace was never an option. We're supposed to be Aro's hit squad."

Felix nodded. "Not you."

"Ah...of course. You and your boys slip in and out, and I get blamed for the whole thing."

Felix grinned. "That's why you're the brains of the operation."

"Most of the time." Demetri said, twitching slightly, a sign of him trying to conceal his growing rage at this double-cross. "But there's one thing you're forgetting. Alice Cullen. She'll see you coming a mile away."

"Don't be so sure, freak."

Demetri turned around to see a new figure in the room, having slipped in through the open window without a sound. He was clad in ceremonial Volturi robes, which gave his short, lean body more presence. His skin was a dark shade of grey, and his piercing red eyes stared straight at Demetri, like a hunter who knew his prey was hopelessly trapped.

Demetri straightened himself, and glared at the vampire. "Henri. But of course. That explains why my abilities have been faulty since I arrived."

Henri laughed before speaking, his voice deep and almost calming. "Well observed. Power dampening certainly is a wonderful little gift, no? I'm sure the Cullens are just as confused as you are right about now. Pretty little Alice won't be able to do a thing against us."

Demetri's brow creased at the mentioning of Alice's name. "Naturally. But your powers are only temporary. You won't have long."

Henri tipped his head to the side. "Naturally. Which is why, after we're through with you, we'll have to be diligent. Who knows? Perhaps we'll be through tearing your precious little girlfriend to shreds before morning."

Demetri said nothing, as Felix circled him, approaching Henri. "Sorry, old friend. But it would seem this is a farewell to arms, as it were."

Demetri smirked. "I couldn't have put it better myself...old friend."

And then, in one swift stroke, Demetri grabbed Henri by the arm, tearing it from his body, and tossing it aside. As Henri screamed in pain, Demetri grabbed him by the throat, and sent him flying out the open window, crashing to the ground below.

Sensing danger, the other guardsmen burst through the wall, ready to fight. With ease, Demetri engaged them each one by one, their limbs, arms, and legs flying in all directions as they were dispatched.

As Felix tried to attack him from behind, Demetri spun around and parried his blow, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and slamming him against the wall, which cracked under the force of the blow.

"Now you listen to me," Demetri spat, eyes fiery with rage. "I want you to go back to Italy, and tell Aro that I'm done. Finished. And tell him to not even think of coming back here. Because I swear to God, if I even feel somebody behind me, there is no measure to how fast and how hard I will bring this fight to your doorstep. Understand?"

Although clearly in pain, Felix stifled a chuckle. "...look at you. The great Demetri. Such sentiment. It's pathetic. This is why Aro wanted you gone, you know. You're losing it, man. Is this age? How long has it been, over a thousand years? You used to be the best! So cold blooded...such ruthlessness...the most efficient killer any vampire had ever seen! What the hell happened? Is there nothing of the old Demetri left?"

Demetri howled in fury, and, keeping hold of Felix, hoisted him into the air and threw him to the ground. As Felix lay groaning in agony, Demetri regathered himself and reached for his jacket before leaping out of the open window into the night.

As he left, Felix yelled at him. "What's the play, partner? Ride in, play the hero, save the day? Continue blissfully into a small but perfect piece of forever? Come on! You really think they'll take you? You think /she'll/ take you? After all the men you've killed? After all the women you've failed to protect? DO YOU?"

With only the sounds of the woods to answer him, Felix reached over and grabbed his cell phone, which had fallen to the floor in the scuffle, and dialed.

"Time to send in the cavalry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the others cleaned up after the party (with Emmett begrudgingly bringing Jessica Stanley home), Alice leaned against the upper balcony, and gazed out at the Forks woodlands, deep in thought.

"Arise, fair sun, and kill the jealous moon. Your brightness alone would shame those stars."

Alice looked over as Demetri stepped out of the shadows, smiling slightly. She couldn't help but grin. "What man are you who, wrapped in the cover of night, stumbles on my private thoughts?"

Demetri smiled matter-of-factly. "Clearly one who's a sucker for you in that dress..."

Both of them laughed. "That's a bit tacky after starting off with Shakespeare, don't you think?" Alice joked, before regaining herself. "But really, why did you come back? You know Jazz will kill you if he sees you up here."

Demetri shrugged. "Perhaps. But I do enjoy living dangerously. But I think the real question here is what are you doing out here all alone?"

Alice turned away before answering. "It's so quiet and peaceful, isn't it? It's really quite perfect here. Nothing ever goes wrong, there's never any danger..."

"What's troubling you, Mrs. Cullen?"

She looked back at him. "Not that I'd expect you to understand, but...I'm sick of this. This 'happy ending'. Playing perfect housewife, with a perfect doting husband, with a perfect loving family, living in a perfect little fairy tale. It's...it's infuriating! I want and adventure! I want mystery and danger! I want to explore and get into trouble, then get out of trouble, then be back in trouble again! I can't spend the rest of forever this way, I just can't!"

Demetri looked on at her, with general admiration. When she stopped, she took notice and looking away smiling broadly. If she still had blood, she'd be blushing. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"What do you mean?""

"Well, you've only just seen me a few hours ago...but still, when you look at me, you look like you haven't seen me in years. Makes me feel...reborn."

There was a moment of silence, before Alice spoke again. "Hell...I almost envy you in a way. You've seen it all. What's it like? The world, I mean."

Demetri leaned against the balcony, and gazed off, as if remembering himself. "Well...it's huge. And insane. And dark. And terrible. And amazing. And...really quite beautiful."

Alice looked at him. "You've seen a lot of danger, I imagine."

"I've seen some. But...I'm prepared to see a little more."

Alice was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Demetri looked at her, outstretching his hand. "Come with me. I'll show you it all. I promise."

Alice didn't speak for a moment. She didn't look to be in shock, she didn't protest, she just appeared to ponder it for a moment. Then, she asked, "Will it be dangerous?"

Demetri smiled. "Yes."

Alice looked away, then looked back, smiling, as she clasped his hand. "Okay. Dashingly handsome, overtly arrogant egotistical Volturi tracker shows up outside my room in the middle of the night and asks me to see the world with him. What could possibly go wrong?"

Demetri grinned and winked. "Lets find out, eh?"

And with that, the two vampires dashed off hand in hand into the night. But, as they did, little did either know that over a dozen Volturi guardsmen were making their way to Forks, with the intention of destroying the Cullens, once and for all...


	6. Chapter 5

Seattle, Washington  
May 10th, 2008

A far cry from the small, quiet Forks, Seattle was still filled with feverish energy even at the witching hour. Hideous, crowded, noisy, a touch hypnotic, stark and bright: exactly how Demetri perceived most average bustling American cities. Perhaps however, he thought, there was still some enjoyment to be found that night due to his choice of companion.

As him and Alice finally touched down at the entrance to the big city, booming with nightlife, Demetri noticed she was suddenly barefoot. "Your shoes are gone."

Alice shrugged. "I didn't exactly expect to be running cross country when I picked out this outfit." She doted on her dress, which was now more than a little disheveled, and stained with dirt, grass, and mud. "I look like a mess..."

"You look lovely." Demetri said.

Alice smiled warmly, before taking in where she was. "Seattle? What are we doing here?"

"Well, I figure we'll spend the rest night here, then catch a plane in the morning to...well, anywhere really."

Alice took his hand again. "England, perhaps?"

Demetri chuckled. "Or maybe Rome."

"Paris?" Alice mused. "Or what about Monaco! I hear its beautiful there..."

"We'll see them all!" Demetri decided. "My dear, we have all the time in the world."

And with that, the two set out into the bustling city.

First, they booked a hotel suite at the Fairmount to spend the night. Afterward, Alice suggested they buy some new clothes, but Demetri was soon able to convince her otherwise, and, with the mayhem they would get into as the evening progressed, both would be happy with this decision.

The two would go on to seemingly do it all. They danced in Jazz Alley. They went bowling. They waded at the waterfront. They rode the Great Wheel. Demetri even challenged a group of cocky humans to a drinking game, which he of course won. And Alice found her satisfaction in teasing him after he was forced to throw it back up.

They spent the rest of the night this way, and, the more time they spent together, the more Demetri found he was enjoying himself. He found he could speak to Alice easily, and was surprised by this. Her presence was like an oasis of pleasure. She was thoughtful yet uncompromising, witty, exciting, and with an underlying passion with intrigued Demetri to no end. He found her genuinely enjoyable and unexacting to be around, which wasn't something he could say about most people. They each didn't ask the other much about themselves, and yet, by the night's climax, still felt like they had known each other all their lives. This made her a comfortable level of enigmatic for Demetri, who would wonder how long it would take him to ever truly discover all of her secrets.

The night concluded with the two making their way to the top of the Space Needle to watch fireworks being set off. After awhile, Alice snuggled up against Demetri as if she were cold, and Demetri reached his arm around her in turn. She stirred, as if suddenly aware of her actions, and looked up at Demetri, who leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, as if silencing her worries. As their passion reached its peak, the fireworks thundered across the night over the city's vast skyline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May 11th, 2008

The next morning, Demetri returned to the hotel room after purchasing the plane tickets for England to find Alice huddled in her bed, like a small child.

Demetri approached her. "What's the matter?"

As he sat down next to her on the bed, she shot up. "I'm going home. It was silly and stupid of me to run away with you. Leave my family behind. Jasper's probably worried sick..."

Demetri could only look on, confused. "I thought you wanted adventure! To see the world!"

Alice shot a sad look back at him. "Yes, well sometimes one has responsibilities that take precedence over personal dreams."

Demetri was angry now. "I don't believe that. What makes them so damn important?"

Alice looked at him, as if about to protest, then stopped, in understanding. "You really don't trust anyone do you? You've got armor on. You always have, always will, and that's that."

He approached her, leaned in slowly, and answered her in a whisper. "I have no armor left. Somehow, you've stripped it from me, and thrown it away. Whatever is left of me, whatever I am, I'm yours."

Alice looked overwhelmed by this simple declaration, before regaining herself and answering. "Don't make me your tell, Demetri."

"Why not?" Demetri shrugged. "Everyone has one. Except you. Perhaps that's why I love you."

Alice looked taken aback by this. "You love me? How? You really don't know much about me."

Demetri grinned slightly. "I know all I need to until tomorrow and the next day and the day after that."

Alice considered this for a moment. "You're serious."

After a pause, Demetri chose to finally open up to her. "Alice, you do what I do for too long, eventually, if you even ever had a soul to begin with, you find it unsalvageable. I'm leaving it behind now, so I can claim what little is left of mine. Will that be enough for you?"

Alice smiled, deeply moved by Demetri's words, and reached for him. "Enough for tomorrow and the next day and the day after that."

With their love declared, the two proceeded to kiss deeply, passionately, and as they did, time and the rest of the world seemed to fade away into oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forks, Washington

The only sound echoing about Forks that early in the morning was the roar of Jasper on his Ducati motorcycle. Alice had up and disappeared out of the blue the night before, and now it was is his job to search for her. He hated it when she just left like this. Her unpredictability bothered him to no end.

But, as Jasper was so deep in thought, he forgot for a split-second to pay attention to the road. As he turned around, he noticed an unknown figure standing in the road directly in his path.

Jasper threw the wheel to the right, narrowly missing the figure. The Ducati hit the ditch and flipped, smashing upside down into a tree.

As Jasper regained his senses amidst the wreckage, he suddenly found himself surrounded by about twelve men, one of whom was keeping his arms pinned to the ground.

Before Jasper could even think of struggling, a hulking mass of a man leaned down looking at him with blood red eyes.

"Hello Jazz." Felix said, grinning. "Are you ready to have some fun together?"

The last thing Jasper could remember was Felix's massive fist slamming straight into his face like a sledgehammer.


	7. Chapter 6

Seattle, Washington  
May 11th, 2008

After what seemed like several lifetimes, Demetri and Alice simply laid in the sheets and covers of their bed, as if simply being near each other was enough to keep them both satisfied.

"Our plane is leaving soon, you know." Alice muttered warmly.

"Five more minutes..." Demetri whined jokingly as Alice surfaced from the covers, playfully fighting Demetri off.

"No, stop! Stop!" Alice pleaded through laughter. "I look like enough of a mess as it is.."

Demetri curled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful, mi amour." he whispered.

Alice looked back and kissed him on the cheek. "As beautiful as all those other women you've probably been with?"

Demetri kissed her on the nose in turn. "You mean so much more than any of them ever did. You know that."

"But of course." Alice winked, scrambling out of the endless tangle of covers. "Now come on! We should get money and supplies before we hit the airport. I know a guy who might be able to help us out."

She outstretched her hand and helped Demetri out of the bed. "But of course." Demetri grinned. "Just let me get dressed first."

Alice glanced down at his bare, chiseled chest as he walked towards the bathroom. "I don't know, I don't think you need to put on a shirt on my account..." She said, calling at him. "But I'm waiting on you!"

Demetri quickly washed off his face and slipped into a comfortable shirt and vest, not wanting to keep his lover waiting. "So sorry," he called to Alice. "But I except the airport has some sort of 'no shirt, no shoes, no service' rule. Too bad, eh?"

No response.

"Alice?" Demetri walked back out of the bathroom to see the hotel room completely deserted. He frowned. Where could she have run off to?

But then it dawned on him. They had to be out of the range of Henri's gift by now.

Demetri dashed quickly to the open window, and sure enough, a trail of freshly made footprints were leading straight out of the city. He knew where Alice had gone.

Without a second thought, he dashed out of the window and immediately began to speed back to Forks. Alice and her family were in danger, and he could only hope that he could be in time to save them before it was too late...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forks, Washington

The house was pitch black when Alice returned home. The windows were all broken and the door was torn off its hinges. Someone had clearly broken in, and in a big way.

Alice looked around feverishly, desperately searching for her family. The images she had seen in Her vision had been terrifying, and had ended with the broken bodies of her coven-mates lying strewn in the woods as their home burned to the ground. She didn't know how she could've been stupid enough to think of leaving her family unprotected, with Volturi in the area no less. Or how her gift only came back to effect in Seattle. Or why the Volturi would attack unprovoked like this. She didn't know much of anything. She was confused. And scared.

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Figured it was only a matter of time before you showed up." Alice turned around to see none other than Felix of the Volturi guard, behind him seven or so nameless guardsmen holding each member of her of her family in a tight chokehold. Even little Renesmee quietly whimpered and cried under the grip of a one-armed guardsman.

Felix snapped his fingers and two more guardsmen dragged out Jasper, disheveled and covered in injuries. He had clearly been tortured mercilessly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alice spat. "Let my family go! They've done nothing! You have no authority to be doing this!"

"Actually I do." Felix replied. "Aro's direct orders. You and your lot are to be terminated. Quickly and quietly."

Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing. "On what charges?!"

Felix approached her slowly. "You defied our oldest rules concerning immortal children. You associated with werewolves. You amassed an army against us with every intention of a fight."

"Those matters were resolved peacefully." Alice growled.

Felix chuckled. "You didn't think we were just going to let such a massive threat to our rule off the hook, did you? Stupid girl..."

Alice slapped him across the face. "We. Don't. Want. To. RULE! What'll it take to make you understand that?"

Felix grabbed Alice by the throat, roaring. "You think it MATTERS what you want? You have no idea what's going on out there, do you? The revolutions, the bloodshed...there's talk of war! Millions of vampires could die...all because of you and your pathetic little family."

He tightened his grip around her throat, his eyes burning with malice. "You're a lose end that should've been cut a long time ago. But now..."

"Drop her Felix."

Felix looked to see Demetri suddenly with them in the clearing. He chuckled. "As you wish, old friend." With a snap of his wrist, he threw Alice aside, sending her collapsing to the ground.

Demetri looked visibly shaken for a moment as Alice stared back at him, her eyes filling up with hurt and uncertainty. He then turned to Felix. "This has gone on far enough."

"Exactly." Felix nodded. "Our orders were to eliminate the Cullens quickly and quietly. Wouldn't want to make too much noise now would we?"

"Stop saying 'we'." Demetri roared. "I told you that I would be against you as long as you threatened this family."

"But you've been helping us so much! Leading your little fortune-teller out of the area so that we could take down the rest of them?" Felix grinned. "It's almost like you were just following orders as well..."

Alice looked at Demetri, not believing what she was hearing. "You...you knew about this?"

Before Demetri could answer, Felix responded. "Of course! He orchestrated it! The whole thing! Played you for a fool..."

"SHUT UP!" Demetri yelled at Felix before looking back to Alice. "Alice, you can't believe this..."

"Aww...too sweet..." Felix mused. "Did you think he actually loved you?"

Consumed by blind rage, Demetri dashed over and grabbed Felix. His guardsmen stood on edge.

"Alright, right now." Demetri said furiously. "We're ending this right now. Do you have any idea how dangerous of a game you're playing? You're right. Who I am, it's age. Because whatever mercy I used to have? It's gone. Destroyed. So, you get one warning. This is it."

After taking in his words, Felix chuckled. "I wouldn't want anything else from you...old friend." He then snapped his fingers. "NOW!"

And with that signal, battle exploded amongst the vampires. Each of the Cullens were able to parry the blows of the Volturi guardsmen, and fight back with equal strength. Isabella scooped up little Renesmee, now crying her eyes out, while Carlisle shielded his wife from a massive barrage of guardsmen. Even Jasper, who had broken free of the grasp of his captors, was fighting against the guardsmen with ease. Both sides were decently matched.

Meanwhile Demetri had engaged Felix outside of the main battle. Felix's strength was working to his advantage, and each blow from him was like a shot from a mace. Demetri was stunned, but held his ground, fighting back with everything he had, and desperately struggling to make a fatal shot to the throat. Eventually, Felix was able to grab him in a chokehold, and, with a mighty bellow, sent him flying and crashing through the side of the Cullen house. After he didn't reappear for a few moments, Felix snapped his knuckles and matched toward the house to finish his kill.

As the battle continued to rage on, random arms, legs, and bits of undead flesh scattering about the clearing, Henri, the one-armed vampire, broke free and gazed on at the madness before speeding back home. In order for the assignment to be a success, the lie had to come full circle.

But his departure did not go unnoticed, and soon, Alice was hot on his trail. She still didn't fully understand what was going on, but she would find out. Even if she had to kill every last member of the Volturi to do it.

Demetri included.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Felix paced through the Cullen house, slowly but surely. He knew Demetri was alive and waiting for him. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Suddenly, as if on cue and with stealth only a tracker could muster, Demetri burst from the darkness and grabbed tight hold of Felix, striking back with a sharp kick to the ribs. Felix tried to backhand him, but Demetri dodged the hit.

The two continued to wrestle and throw each other throughout the house, causing rampant destruction and sending the home falling into shambles. Soon, Demetri was able to gain the upper hand by slamming his fist hard into Felix's face and, with all his strength, hurl him through the wall and into the kitchen.

Demetri stopped to catch his breath in revulsion. He hadn't ever made that messy of a kill before. He straightened himself out and began to make his way back outside, but not before a massive explosion rocked the house, engulfing it in flames and throwing Jasper, who had been about the attack from behind, off guard.

Jasper threw himself at Demetri. "Son of a - BITCH!"

A fight no less brutal ensued. But, unlike Felix, Jasper was already injured and thus, slower. Demetri was soon able to overcome him and, overcome with adrenaline, hit him hard with a near-fatal blow to the neck. Before Jasper could respond, the ceiling above the two caved in, with fiery debris falling down on both men. After resurfacing from the wreckage, Demetri looked over to see Jasper's lifeless body, glazed eyes staring out blankly, crushed underneath the rubble.

He was dead.

Demetri paused a moment to gaze on, eyes filled with remorse and regret, at the vampire he inadvertently killed, before snapping out of it. He had unfinished business to attend to.

He made his way to the kitchen through the fiery inferno that had taken over the house. Felix, very much alive, lay halfway through the wall, clearly in massive agony. Demetri pulled him out of the wall and hurled him to the ground. Struggling to regather himself, Felix looked up at Demetri, trying to read his next move.

After a moment's pause, Demetri outstretched his hand, seemingly offering to help him up.

Felix smirked as he took his hand. "Such sentiment..."

But then, as he helped him up, Demetri dug deep into the back of Felix's neck, shattering it to pieces, and, in one swift stroke, tore his head clean from his body before he had the chance to scream.

Demetri couldn't help but smile slightly as Felix's disembodied head and corpse fell to the ground, and were soon consumed by the flames.

"Not exactly...old friend."

But the smile soon faded, as he looked around him at the burning ruins of the Cullen house, and the bodies of his once closest ally and an innocent man, whose lives he had cut short.

He could think of any worse of a Hell. And it was all brought about by his own doing.

But Hell was no place for Jasper. So, Demetri slowly made his way back over to his corpse...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Volturi guardsmen were either all dead or had run away, leaving the Cullens in their wake to regroup and pick up the pieces. The family regrouped and huddled around Carlisle, whose wounds were being tended to by Esme. He had been terribly injured during the battle, and it was entirely possible that he'd carry those scars from the rest of his life.

But, as the others paid attention to their eldest family member, Renesmee noticed something emerging from the house, which was burning to the ground.

A silhouette now approached them on the horizon. It was Demetri, battered and beaten, cradling and body in his arms. And it was the child who was first to realize who the body was."

"Uncle Jasper?" Renesmee said, through flowing tears. "UNCLE JASPER?!"

This caught the attention of the other Cullens, who crowded around Renesmee as Demetri dropped Jasper's body at her feet.

The girl wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck. "Oh no...please, Uncle Jasper...wake up...please..."

As the Cullens huddled around and mourned their fallen member, Demetri could do nothing but begin to walk off, forlorn and more cold than ever.

But, before he could leave, one of the Cullens approached him. Edward, traces of astonishment and sadness on his stoic face.

"She's gone to Italy. Bring her home. Please."

In that moment, the two men standing as equals, squared off in the dead of night, Demetri could think of no other response than a nod. With all he had taken from Edward and his family, he could think of nothing else to say.

And then, without a word, Demetri sped off into the darkness, leaving the now-broken family in his wake...


	8. Chapter 7

Volterra, Italy  
May 11th, 2008

It was a beautiful spring evening in Volterra, and the night sky rang with the sweet melodies of the opera house, the most popular place to be on such a night.

And of course, in the very front row for the performance were Aro, Caius, Marcus, and their respective wives. They had always had an affinity for high art and had never missed a performance at the opera house.

Aro had a particular affinity for this show. It was Tosca, the story of Floria Tosca, a celebrated opera singer; her lover, Mario Cavaradossi, an artist and Bonapartist sympathiser; and Baron Scarpia, Rome's ruthless Regent of Police.

All eyes were glued to the stage as the show reached its climax. Tosca begs that Scarpia provide a safe-conduct out of Rome for herself and Cavaradossi. He obliges, and Tosca quietly takes a knife from the supper table. As Scarpia, transfixed by Tosca's divine beauty, triumphantly embraces her, she stabs him, the man she has thought of as nothing more than a monster. As he falls dead, she declares that he has earned her forgiveness.

Aro sat back, warmly holding his wife Sulpicia's hand. He always found this particular part of the show to be very telling. Death and revenge triumphing over love. The inevitable defeat of a monster by the woman he gives his heart to.

Very true of life. Happy endings were, after all, so rare...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Demetri ran. And ran. And ran.

He ran through forests and deserts. Through towns and cities. Over mountains and oceans.

The entire world raced by him in a blur. But he didn't care. The only important thing was his mission. And his mission at the moment was to get the Volterra first. If he beat Alice there, he could stop her and explain things, convince her to figure home.

If he beat Henri there, he would tear his head from his body.

Eventually, he reached his destination and slowed down as he saw Henri approaching the marble doors of the Volturi palace. With as much stealth as he could muster given his anger, Demetri flung himself at Henri, throwing him to the ground. The two began to scuffle and struggle, until Demetri was able to grasp his hands tightly around his throat, squeezing, wrenching, until...

"Now, now Demetri. Where are your manners? Is that any way to behave in front of a lady?"

Demetri glanced up to see Aro, Caius, Marcus, and their respective wives looking down on him with disdain. And standing next to them was Alice, her expression without a trace of emotion. Suddenly, two guardsmen appeared beside Aro.

"Take him downstairs." Aro said, motioning towards Demetri. "We have a great deal to sort out."

The two guards hoisted Demetri to his feet and dragged him along as the rest of the party descended into the lower corridors, Henri taking particular care to flank Alice as much as possible...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group soon reached the throne room. As Caius shoed away the wives, Aro soon reappeared in ceremonial robes, standing at the head of the room as the rest of the Volturi guard poured in. Among them, Alec and Jane, who both looked very amused at Demetri's predicament, Chelsea, who was uncharacteristically without her mate Afton, Corin, who looked annoyed to have been pulled off a key assignment in Hamburg so suddenly just to be in attendance, and Renata, who was cool and businesslike as she stood by Aro's side, as per usual, joining Alice and Henri.

In other circumstances, Demetri would've been laughing at the sanctimoniousness of it all. But, as he stood held down in the center of the vast and ancient room, he was in the same position as the hundreds upon hundreds of lawbreakers he had killed during his service to the Volturi. And he really wasn't sure if he would be able to escape a similar fate.

"Dear friends," Aro began, silencing the room. "It gives me great displeasure to inform you all that...a simply terrible tragedy has rocked our world today. But, before we punish the ones responsible," he said, turning to Alice. "I believe confirmation is necessary." He outstretched his hand. "If you would, my sweet?"

Unsurely, Alice clasped Aro's hand, giving him full access to her memories and visions. He smiled. "Lovely Alice, what do you see now concerning the fate of your loved ones?"

Henri tensed at the question. Alice closed her eyes for a moment, then answered, her voice quiet and timid, as if she had had her strength torn from her. "I...I don't see anything. I...I can't see them anymore. Any of them..."

Aro hung his head. "Oh my...what a dreadful, dreadful loss. Let us all take a moment to acknowledge this awful passing of some of our...closest friends." But clearly, the rest of the guardsmen around the room were not nearly so mournful. Even Caius look satisfied. None of them knew or cared why the Cullens had been destroyed, but they frankly saw it as a deserved fate.

"But," Aro said with a sigh. "As always, life goes on. And the guilty must be punished." In this moment, the entire room focused on Demetri.

"This attack," Aro continued, "could only have been led by someone with such a role of honor in our coven. It was Demetri, my brothers and sisters, that staged this attack. Working with resources that could only have been acquired from the corrupt vampire Zeus, Demetri, along with hired help, led an all-out assault on the Cullen clan for their own selfish gain, with the delusion that they were carrying out justice. Regrettably, it seems that they were even able to drag dear Felix, who has been punished for his stupidity, into their charade as well. Without the help of the latest addition to our guard, Henri, who stationed himself undercover in Demetri's schemes, he might have been successful in carrying out his nefarious plot. But, the Volturi do not give second chances, especially not to those who deceive us..."

He then approached Alice, who was staring at Demetri, heartbroken. "I'm afraid, my dear, he tricked you. He tricked us all."

By this point, Demetri was fuming, and struggling to break free of the guardsmen's grip. Aro was spewing lies, and the entire room was eating them up. Even Alice. "Alice, for God's sake!" Demetri begged. "Surely, you can't believe this! Why would I murder your family?"

Alice glowered at him, her expression suddenly deathly serious. "Why wouldn't you? After all...what made them so damn important?" She said, repeating his own words to her. She didn't believe him anymore.

Aro leaned in close to Alice. "I know this must be a truly trying time for you...but I think, now more then ever, it would be prudent for you to say with us. Zeus had powerful connections, and there's no knowing what allies he and Demetri had working against you. With your gifts and our resources, we can out the rats. Together, you can have your revenge."

Alice pondered this for a moment, then faced Aro. "And...and if I refuse?"

Caius stood from his throne and answered curtly. "Then you will not leave this room alive." Alice turned in disbelief, as the entire room stood, poised for battle. She had no choice but to accept.

She faced Aro once more, outstretching her hand. "Then...then I will accept. I pledge myself...to the guard."

Aro grinned triumphantly. The moment he had been waiting for for decades had finally arrived. He leaned down and kissed her hand. "Lovely! Absolutely delightful! Welcome to the Volturi, dear Alice!" He turned to the other guardsmen. "Isn't this simply a wonderful addition to our happy family, everybody?"

The other guardsmen were not so enthusiastic, least of all Demetri, who fought with all his strength to break free of his bonds. He couldn't let Alice sell her soul away as he did, least of all because of a lie.

Aro's eyes fell on Demetri. "Now...in the matter of the accused. The normal punishment for a crime of this severity would obviously be a formal execution. But...despite his transgression, I'm afraid Demetri's gifts are far too valuable to destroy. So..." He continued, turning to the twin guards holding Demetri down. "We shall keep him in the dungeons tonight. Tomorrow, he shall be moved to the Pit."

Demetri had heard whisperings about the Pit. It was the Volturi's "perfect prison" used during the war against the Romanian coven to hold prisoners of war. It was rumored to have been created on the ruined grounds of the Romanians' castles. No one who was sentenced there had ever been heard from again.

Demetri had no intention of being confined to such a Hell, which was reserved for only the worst vampires in existence. He continued to fight and try and break free of his captors' hold, until the broad-faced guardsman on his fight hit him hard on the back of his neck, causing him to fall limp.

"Now come my dear, I will give you the your of your new home!" Aro said soothingly, wrapping his arm over Alice's shoulder, who now looked defeated and lifeless, as if all of her energy had been sucked out of her. As he and a squad of hooded guardsmen escorted her down the halls of the Volturi's underground palace, Demetri's lifeless body was dragged down into the dungeon, where it was only clear that he would be punished in the most excruciating ways imaginable...


	9. Chapter 8

Volterra, Italy  
May 12th, 2008

After receiving his initial merciless beatings, Demetri was thrown to the floor of the cold, dark, damp dungeon like a wet rag, presumably left to rot until he was moved to the Pit to rot further. But, only hours later, he was hoisted to his feet for what he thought was more torture. And it would be handled personally by an unexpected individual...

"Put him there." Heidi said, as the guards threw Demetri, still dazed from the sheer pain of the torture, into an ornately carved chair, covered in silk. It must've been placed there somewhere during the night."

"Leave us." Heidi commanded. The guards obliged. She then unfastened her clothes, which fell to her feet revealing a velvet lingerie dress underneath. She smirked, brandishing her trademark riding crop as she paced around Demetri.

"You're to leave for the Pit in a few hours. I thought I'd see you off before you had to go...lover boy."

No response. Demetri simply stared out into space, ignoring her.

"She's a pretty thing." Heidi continued, musingly. "The little Cullen. Did you have her too?"

Still nothing. She was almost hurt by his unresponsiveness. So she slapped him hard across the face with the riding crop to get his attention.

"How could you love her? The little bitch?" She spat at him. "How could you? I gave you the world!"

Demetri couldn't help but chuckle and smirk at Heidi's hysterics. Struggling to contain her anger, she instead reached casually behind his neck and flipped a wooden arm, to which a metal collar was attached. The chair was a garotte, a weapon of torture through strangulation. But this particular model had been modified during the war against the Romanians. So now, it was just as painful to vampires as it was to humans.

Demetri couldn't help but recoil as she fastened the collar tightly around his throat. But, despite the pain, he still tired to maintain his cool.

"Five more turns." Heidi gloated. "And then your neck will shatter." As she spoke, she moved to the back of the chair and turned the knob one notch. Then two. Then three. With each turn, an additional jolt of pain surging through Demetri's body. As she continued to monologue, he worked feverishly at the wristbands holding him down.

Heidi was straddling him now, in all his agony. "Do you understand now?" She smirked. "No one can resist me. Not even you."

Demetri glared up, finding difficulty breathing. "You meant...nothing...to me..." He still worked at the wristbands, desperate to escape.

Heidi grinned and fingered at the last screw. Demetri continued to struggle, his hand straining at the binding, but feared it was all over. "So..." He growled. "...one last..screw then, Heidi...?"

She laughed as she planted a few final kisses on his ear, hand slowly beginning to twist the knob one final time. "Oh, Demetri..."

And then, in one fast final movement, Demetri's hand broke free and grabbed her throat, tight, tearing at her marbelesque flesh. Before she had the chance to react, or run, or scream, Demetri brutally ripped her throat out with a mighty roar of hatred, his eyes consumed with disdain and rage...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's gone?! What do you mean he's gone?" Caius barked.

"That's just it." Alec reported to Aro, Caius, and Marcus. "He's no longer in the dungeon. And Heidi and the guards are all dead."

Aro grimaced. "Goodness gracious me..."

"This cannot stand." Caius ordered. "Send a squad of guardsmen after him. Demetri mustn't be allowed to escape."

"Yes, sir." Alec nodded before leaving.

Meanwhile, Alice sat in her new quarters, staring blankly out at the skyline of her new home. Her room was now guarded at all hours by Henri, and she was still unable to see any visions. She was completely in the dark. And she was trapped to forever serve the Volturi.

There was no turning back now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The narrow century-old streets and cobblestone alleys of Volterra were a veritable maze.

Demetri pushed through the crowd of humans until suddenly, he found himself face to face with a Volturi guardsman. He smiled disarmingly.

"Sorry, I just -" But before finishing his sentence, he quickly headbutted the guardsman and pushed past him. The guardsman motioned for backup as others poured out of nowhere and gave chase.

Demetri raced headlong through the tight passageways of the city. He weaved through the locals expertly while the guardsmen dashed relentlessly in his direction.

Eventually, he was able to step into a dark, crowded cafe, hoping to lose his pursuers. But before he knew it, a guardsman had pinned him to the ground. Following a quick scuffle, Demetri was able to knock the vampire off guard, and slam a hard punch straight through his body, killing him instantly. Throwing the corpse aside, he bolted out an open window and into another alley just as the other guardsmen entered the place and began scanning the tables.

Demetri soon burst into a marketplace square, sparing a glance behind him to see the guardsmen hot on his trail. Flipping up his collar, hoping to try and blend in, he was thrown off guard when a sleek black car suddenly burst into the scene and slammed straight into Demetri, throwing him into a fruit stand.

Scrambling to his feet, Demetri quickly jumped over the car and sped toward the exit of the city. He hopped onto the side of a flower truck leaving the city and crawled into the flowerbed, hoping to catch his breath.

And sure enough, he soon found himself alone on the Tuscan highway, headed to an unknown destination and an unknown future, as distant thunder began to roll; a storm on the horizon...


	10. Epilogue

Paris, France  
November 14th, 2010

It had been two years.

He hadn't gone back to Forks. He couldn't face the Cullens after what had happened. He hasn't seen or heard from the Volturi since. He hadn't seen or heard much from anyone really.

Demetri had become something of a drifter since escaping his former masters. He had spent some time in Istanbul, Shanghai, Buenos Aires. Places where he could lie low, sniff out a job or two.

Eventually however, he came into contact with Allegra, the leader of a group of gypsies. She offered him a place among them. He accepted, pondering the idea of being able to live the simple life. Same old dream...

But, he still found himself haunted by sleepless nightmares. The past refused to die and leave him alone. He could still see the betrayal and hurt in Alice's eyes. The Volturi had taken her away from him, destroyed her, and corrupted her for their own purposes.

And that made him angry.

But, there was no rest for the wicked. An ironic expression, seeing as he couldn't sleep.

So, he remained as withdrawn as he could, even amongst the closest people he had to friends. So, as the other gypsies drank, danced, and swindled, Demetri chose instead to take in the beauty and serenity of the night. They were currently staying in Paris. He had been there before, and he had always admired the views.

"Another nightmare?" Demetri turned around to see Allegra, a meek but strong chocolate-haired woman approach him. She and the other gypsies were unaware of his vampirism, and she equated his lack of sleep to consistent bad dreams.

"It's fine." Demetri replied. "Go back with the others."

"Please, signor, if it's something you'd like to talk about..."

"I said go!" Demetri shot back coldly, shutting her up. "Just go..."

Clearly hurt, Allegra began to walk back towards the party, but not before turning towards Demetri once more. "You know...I truly wish I could set you free. But your prison...it's in there. And...you really don't trust anyone do you?"

Demetri tensed. Those words...he'd heard them before.

He finally faced her, his eyes somber. "Go back to the party, Allegra. I'll be along." As she began to depart, he called to her once more. "And, Allegra?"

"Yes, signor?"

"Thank you. For everything."

She smiled a broad, warm grin. "You're welcome, my friend."

She left, and Demetri spared one last look to the bright full moon before following suit. But suddenly, a voice rang out in the darkness. He was not alone.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. But then I suppose, people do get so sentimental about their pets..."

Demetri turned to see that a shadowy figure, cloaked in the dark of night, had appeared before him. The figure chuckled. "Hello, sweetheart."

His theatricality was pointless. Demetri already knew who he was. "So, finally found me, did you?" He sighed. "Whatever took you so long?"

"Been busy. Out and about. Got into trouble. It was lovely."

Demetri couldn't help but chuckle. "Same. Are you here to kill me?"

No response.

"Well..." Demetri said, closing his eyes. "Make it quick."

"For someone who can live forever," the figure mused. "You seem quite ready to die."

"When you can live forever, what do you live for?" Demetri retorted.

"What about...a second chance?" The figure proposed. "How would like to see her again? Alice? For her to know the truth? For her to no longer be confined to the guard? I can make it happen..."

Demetri considered this. "You can't. Nobody can."

"You prepared to fully believe that?"

Demetri paused, thinking it over, then answered. "What's your price?"

"A job." The figure explained. "You carry out one last job, you get your happy ending."

"What kind of job?"

The figure pulled a folder from his jacket, which in better light, Demetri could make out to be that of a fine Westwood suit. "Remember Joham?"

Demetri nodded. "The scientist. Experimented with immortal children."

"Well it turns out your pal Zeus was working for him. I was able to pick up what appears to be a pretty substantial lead. Follow it, find him, kill him, and I'll get you a way back to her. You have my word."

Demetri scoffed. "Your word?"

"You know I wouldn't go through the exhaustion of finding you and not killing you, if I wasn't serious."

Silence. He wasn't bluffing.

"So..." The figure said slyly, holding out the folder. "Interested?"

After a moment's hesitation, Demetri took the folder, inside containing his last mission. And his last chance. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm listening..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End of ROLE OF HONOUR

Demetri Volturi Will Return In  
DEATH IS FOREVER


End file.
